The Beginning of a New
by Shini4
Summary: A year after Harry and Draco graduate from hogwarts they meet in a coffee shop, and Draco has a part female dragon roomate? HxD with possible future m-preg. This story is OOC, and includes one of my actual story characters I created.


Something about him seemed different. He was happier than usual and their was a twinkle in his eyes that she hadn't seen sparked in a very long time. She couldn't figure out what it could have been, but something was different about him.

"Draco, there is something very different about you." Alyshka said to her friend.

He smiled at her and walked over and gave her a hug.

"I just feel really happy today for some reason. I feel like something good is going to happen to me today."

"And, this has nothing to do with it being one year since you graduated from Hogwarts, and Voldemort was defeated by that Potter kid?" She said smiling to him.

Her and Draco have lived together for about 6 months. They met when he started his first job at the Ministry of Magic right after graduating from Hogwarts, seeing that it was hard to pay for a flat by himself, him and Alyshka decided to be roommates and split the costs. She knew that he wouldn't try anything with her considering he was gay.

"No, it has nothing to do with that, it's just this feeling I have like, something is about to drastically change for the good."

"You mean the type of feeling that tells us that we're about to get a very sexy and delicious looking boyfriend?" She said smiling slightly to herself.

"Something like that." He replied.

"Well, it's about time to head to work, what do you say we stop by that coffee shop that just opened up and have a taste?"

"That sounds lovely, Merlin knows you won't fully be awake without your coffee."

She smiled sweetly then punched him in the arm.

"Ow." He stated and they headed out the door.

On their way to the coffee shop they saw the stuff they usually saw on their way to work. Alyshka once again looked to Draco and he was smiling, and holding his briefcase.

Not only were they roomies they were also partners at work.

They shared an office, and about the only people that could tolerate the two of them, were each other. Especially, when they started bickering.

They spotted the coffee shop, called the Java Maker as they rounded the corner. Alyshka was the first one to get to the doors, as was expected. Draco, chuckled to himself and walked up behind her, where they proceeded to walk in.

The place was clean and they appeared to have quite a crowd for just opening up.

Alyshka went straight to the counter. Draco, began to look around, he had that feeling where something was going to happen. Just as that feeling came over him, he began walking toward the counter and bumped into someone, with an extremely muscular chest. He was amazed at how he could tell that through the clothes.

He looked up with an apology on his lips and stopped.

The person he bumped into, had shaggy brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and it covered one eye slightly, but his eyes were the most prettiest emerald green color.

He stared at the stranger in awe, and couldn't get his limbs or his mouth to move. The stranger seemed to be having the same problem.

Finally over the shock, the stranger bent down and picked up Draco's briefcase.

"I'm extremely sorry. I didn't mean to bump you." The stranger said handing him back the case.

"It's ok." Draco said as he took it.

At that moment, Alyshka came bounding up much happier, at having got her coffee. That's when she noticed the stranger. He looked sort of familiar to her, but she couldn't seem to place her finger where'd she seen him before.

"Hello" she said bounding up the couple. And held out her hand.

"I'm Alyshka Draconis and you are?" She smiled and knew that Draco, seemed to like this stranger.

'This must of been what the feeling was this morning. Of course I was right.' she smiled to herself inwardly.

The person took her and shook it.

"I'm..." Before he had a chance to introduce himself a familiar woman walked in with brown bushy hair, and she appeared to be carrying quite the load in her stomach.

"Harry!" She called before he had a chance to answer.

Draco looked to the person who called the name.

"Granger?" Draco stated in a surprised and questioning voice.

She looked to the blond and her eyes got big. "Malfoy!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

Harry looked at the group confused. How could he not know that this was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked over to the man that he was about to talk too. He looked him over and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Potter!" Draco stated surprised.

Harry looked at Draco open mouthed. But, didn't say anything.

"You look different." Draco said not realizing he said it out loud.

Harry looked at him and realized that he didn't have any scorn or anything when he said it. He felt Draco's eyes looking him over from head to toe and felt a blush come up to his cheeks. He was silently hoping Draco liked what he saw.

"So Malfoy, what brings you to this coffee shop?" Harry asked.

Draco looked over to Alyshka, and she blushed slightly.

"My roommate here, can't seem to not be a zombie without her coffee." He laughed slightly.

He noticed that Draco said they were roommates and not dating.

"So you're not dating?" Harry asked hoping the question wasn't that personal.

"No, I don't exactly swing that way." Draco said not one ounce of embarrassment at his sexual preference. It wasn't something odd in the Wizarding world as it was in the muggle one. It did seem odd though, considering that Draco was the Malfoy heir.

"Oh, I didn't know you were gay." Harry stated.

"Well, it's not like we ever had a real conversation about it or had a conversation period without insulting one another." Draco said.

"True." Harry said. Hermione just watched the conversation going between the two, and watching the face of both members in the conversation. After all it wasn't every day you meet up with your biggest rival and have a good conversation with them.

"So Malfoy, what have you been up too?" Hermione asked as if trying to piece together the facts Draco might have changed drastically.

"Please, call me Draco, were not in school anymore, and I'm not half as proud of my last name as I used to be, considering that my father pretty much threw all of my chances of being normal out the window, when he was sent to Azkaban." Draco said without blinking an eye.

"He did deserve it of course."

With those words spoken, Harry and Hermione knew then that the Draco Malfoy that they had known, was now a lot kinder, and he didn't once call Hermione a mudblood, or insult either of them in any way.

Alyshka finally got over her shock of realizing that the person before her was none other than Harry Potter. She knew from the way the Draco talked about him at home that they were enemies and rivals while they were in school. She noticed that Draco had definitely checked him out, and she smiled. When she did, the other girl who was quite obviously pregnant looked up and spotted the smile, and knew that the other girl was thinking.

'Time to play matchmaker.' Alyshka thought to herself and rubbed her hands together.

While thinking this Hermione gave the girl a look, and knew that this woman, who was not one to be messed with, just had a spark of thought and she wondered if she had the same idea running through her head as Hermione.

"Draco, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She finally asked him. He looked at her with a glare. Then turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"Alyshka, I would like you to meet, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger or by the looks of it I'm guessing Weasley?" He asked with a question. She blushed and nodded.

"We weren't really friends though, more like enemies." Harry said forgetting for a second that Malfoy turned handsome and extremely beautiful.

"Really?" She asked in a knowing voice.

"I think I've heard your name somewhere before." Hermione stated.

"It's been in the papers lately I believe. Something about how my family is much richer than the Malfoys, of which Draco can't access his sum till he's twenty-one. And I can't access mine till I'm twenty-five. Not only that, but my family is the only one that has dragon blood mixed in with our human blood, hence the last name. Plus, the information about how my magic is more pure than any one else's, and I can make almost anything happen, and I don't even have to use a wand." She told going through all the information pretty fast.

"You're a wandless magic user?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes, I've never had to use a wand. Wandless magic, which is usually hard to control is Where extremely easy for me."

Hermione and Harry both looked at her with a new light. They were deeply impressed that this woman, whom was a friend to Draco Malfoy didn't act arrogant like the ex-slytherin.

"Unfortunately, me and Draco have to run, we're already late for work. Our boss is so going to kill us."

Draco looked at his watch at that moment.

"Shit, maybe next time we see each other we can have a nice chat or something."He said waving and heading out the door.

"Where do you guys work at anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"We both work at the Ministry, I'm a doctor and Draco is my nurse." She said giggling to herself while Draco smacked her on the arm slightly.

Hermione and Harry started laughing slightly.

"Actually, she is a doctor for the aurors medical team, I just help wherever I'm needed, usually in the muggle artifacts off with paperwork and what not." Draco said.

"We really do need to be going. Hermione, I wouldn't mind having a talk about your knowledge sometime, here's my card." she said handing Hermione a card out of thin air. Right before she walked out the door.

Harry and Hermione watched at the two of them leave.

"That was interesting."Hermione stated.

"It sure was. Draco seems to have changed a lot."

"I agree with you there. He's extremely different than last year. You better not tell Ron that we met him here today, who know what he might do."

"No kidding." Harry said.

Hermione ordered her drink and the two continued their conversation on the many changes of Draco.

Every time his name was mentioned, Harry would start to blush.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"Did you find Draco attractive?" She asked him, with a small hint of a smile. And a very knowing look.


End file.
